Oriental Love
by HetaScones
Summary: *SELFCEST* When the East Asian countries gathered at China's house for a dinner, they discover a mysterious portal that is connected to the parallel universe. The genderbent counterparts were teleported into the world and they would have to find a way to send them back.


**Chapter 1: A Family Reunion Dinner**

Japan put on his indigo coat and wrapped a thin wool scarf around his neck. He was going to visit China for a family reunion dinner. It happens once a year. All the East Asian countries would be there; Taiwan, Hong Kong, Macau, and South Korea. Mongolia couldn't come because he was busy with work. As for North Korea, it has been a long time since they saw him, and he never attends reunion dinners. Although he wasn't close to China nowadays, Japan still sees it as his responsibility to attend the dinners. When he was about to put on his shoes, he heard a bark and something running towards him. He turned around and saw a small, brown shiba inu. It was his pet dog, Pochi.

"Oh, it's you," Japan said, kneeling down to pet the small creature. "Forgive me. I've forgotten to tell you that I will be away for a while."

"Woof!" Pochi replied. He seemed to understand what Japan was saying.

"Don't worry. I've already filled in your food and water bowl. It should be enough for a couple of hours."

"Woof!" Pochi waged his tail cheerfully. Japan smiled at him and stood up. He put on his shoes and opened the door. Pochi ran outside and sat below a cherry blossom tree as he watched Japan lock the door and walk away.

"Don't get into trouble, okay?" Japan said to him before disappearing around the corner.

"Where to go, young man?" The old Chinese cab driver asked. Japan gave him a piece of paper that had China's address written on it. The cab driver looked at the paper, nodded, gave the paper back to Japan and drove away from the airport. Japan was slightly tired. Although it was a 2 hour flight, he had a hard time asking people where to go in the airport. Most of them aren't fluent in English, but Japan luckily managed to find a young Chinese girl who could understand him. He took out his phone and messaged China that he would be arriving in half an hour. He could see from the window that they're going to the countryside, where China lives. Soon enough, the taxi stopped in front of an oriental looking house. It was painted red with gold linings and had a roof like a pagoda. Japan paid and thanked the driver before stepping out of the taxi.

He walked up the stone steps and stood in front of the wooden door. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Aiyaa, someone's here already! Taiwan, please get the door!"

Japan could hear light footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and there stood Taiwan.

"Nihao, Japan! It's nice to see you here too! Come on in, you can wait in the living room while we're preparing the dishes." She said, smiling while bringing Japan inside the house. He placed his bag and coat in the corner and followed Taiwan to the kitchen.

"Konbawa, China. Do you need any assistance?" Japan asked politely. He can't help but be polite, even when he's a guest. China was busy cooking and stirring dishes. He looked tired yet determined. When he heard Japan's voice, China turned around and smiled at him.

"No, thank you. But you could answer the door when the others arrive." Japan nodded and walked back to the living room. He could see Taiwan placing cups and plates on the dining table. While he waited, he decided to continue playing a video game in his Nintendo. Before he got to go to the next level, he heard the doorbell rang. He placed his Nintendo back into his bag, walked towards the door and opened it. In front of Japan, stood Hong Kong and Macau.

"Oh, hello, you two." Japan said to them. Macau smiled at him and said, "Hello, Japan. Are we late?" Japan shook his head.

"No. In fact, dinner is not ready yet." Hong Kong looked up from his phone.

"That's good. I'll have, like, enough time to place fireworks around the house." Japan looked at Hong Kong for a while before inviting them in. Taiwan appeared from the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hi, Hong Kong! Hi, Macau!" She said, before placing the dishes on the dining table and rushing back into the kitchen. The trio walked towards the living room and sat on the sofas. While Macau was chatting with Hong Kong, Japan was observing them. Macau was wearing a long black changsan, white pants, and black shoes. His short dark brown hair was neatly combed and he wore square curved glasses. As for Hong Kong, he was wearing a burgundy duangua with black piping and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers. He also has choppy dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Maybe I should have worn my kimono," Japan thought. He shook the thought off. "It's not good to think about your decision. If it happens, then so be it."

Taiwan appeared from the doorway. Japan observed her. She was wearing a pink qipao with gold trim and long, flowing sleeves. She also wore a long, white skirt and pink flowers in her long, brown hair.

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready!" She said cheerfully, but stopped when she looked around. "Huh? Where's South Korea?"

The other countries looked around. It's not that normal for South Korea to be late, unless he fell asleep or was too busy playing video games until he forgot about the dinner. When Hong Kong was about to call South Korea using his phone, the doorbell rang. Not once, but in an annoying rhythm.

"That's definitely him." Macau said, as he stood up to open the door. A few seconds later, Japan could hear South Korea's obnoxious voice from the hallway. Then, South Korea appeared at the doorway, grinning. Japan looked at him. He was not wearing his usual hanbok. Instead, he was wearing a black t-shirt with stripes, blue jeans, brown leather jacket, and black shoes. His brown eyes gleamed with excitement, even the curl on his head was smiling.

"Luckily, I'm not the only one who's not wearing a traditional outfit." Japan thought.

"Anyeong, guys! South Korea is in the house!" South Korea said while he posed ridiculously in front of the other countries. Taiwan was trying to stifle a giggle, Macau was smiling behind him, Hong Kong wasn't paying attention and continued to use his phone, and Japan just kept a poker face. "So, where's China?"

Before anyone could answer, China walked into the living room with a ladle in his right hand. He was wearing a bright red mandarin jacket with white pants. His long dark brown hair was in a ponytail and his brown eyes scanned the room.

"Nihao, everyone. I'm glad that you all came today. The food is ready, so let's eat, shall we?" China said, as he led the other countries to the dining room. Japan could smell the aroma of the dishes. While everyone was taking their seats, Japan hoped that China wouldn't question why he didn't wear his kimono. He would respond by saying that he forgot and South Korea would use that as an excuse to call Japan an 'old man'.

Japan quietly ate his food. He admitted that China's cooking is quite incredible. While he ate, he listened to the others having a conversation. The only other person besides Japan who didn't talk was Macau. He was only sipping his tea while smiling at the others' conversation.

"Hey, China! Maybe you should listen to more K-Pop! Since everything originated from me." South Korea exclaimed, while playing with his food.

"Aiyaa! Don't play with your food!" China replied, frustration in his voice. Taiwan was busy talking about fashion with Hong Kong. Surprisingly, Hong Kong looked very interested in the subject.

"Yeah, I agree with you, Taiwan. China should, like, definitely wear something fashionable. All he wears are, like, grandpa clothes." Hong Kong said, while taking a quick glance at China. Unfortunately, China heard their conversation.

"Hey! That was very rude, you know. I am also cool and young like you guys, too." China said as he held his mini Hello Kitty knock-off plushie. Japan really hated it whenever he sees those knock-offs. How dare China decided to make his own version of Hello Kitty. He even made a Gundam knock-off statue and claimed that it was his original idea.

Suddenly, Japan felt like something was wrong. It felt like something's not right. How could it be? He could see China arguing with Hong Kong and South Korea, Taiwan grinning at the argument, and-

Wait, where is Macau?


End file.
